The Wedding Bells Chime
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *Hiatus* She was supposed to be the bride, not the bridesmaid. *ShikaIno or ShikaTema?* *Chocked full 'o drama*


Authoress' Note: Another story. ShikaIno. Tears. That's all…

P.S. I know that that's not Temari's last name. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

PUBLISHED: 07/01/08  
EDIT: 01/25/10  
UPDATED: ...loading...

**

* * *

**

**The Wedding Bells Chime  
**  
Part One: Wedding

Ino has always been fascinated by weddings. Even as a small child, the thought of one wassimply _awe_-inspiring. The bride got to dress up in pure white, there were loads and loads of pretty flowers, and there was a sense of something carefree in the air.

That was what she was raised around, anyway.

Although she has never been to a real wedding until now, the thought of one excites her. There would be so much _ardor_, so much happiness…

…

…

…

So why isn't she happy?

But, it isn't her day (it's the bride's) so it doesn't matter if she's sad.

(_Hurting_…)

She contemplates this as watches the blonde at the alter, her dark blue eyes twinkling, despite the veil over her head. Ino examines her form—the classic, puffy white wedding dress, the make-up that creates an absolutely picture-perfect image of the bride—and realizes that this is what she has always expected her first wedding experience to be like…

Though, not _exactly_.

When her eyes shift over to the man the bride is holding hands with, the fake smile she is wearing is wiped away in an instant. She has to admit: he looks nice in his white tuxedo (she can almost disdainfully chuckle at this: Ino had always told him that she had wanted _her _first husband to be dresed in white, just as the bride was.)

She glances down at herself, knowing full and well that she is wearing a dark burgundy silk dress, one that Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata also donned. They are wearing it because they are bridesmaids.

And that is all Ino _was_; a bridesmaid.

Deep in her heart, she knows that she's playing the wrong role. She's in the wrong position. She think selfishly, _Shikamaru's about to make the wrong move…_

In that instant, Ino realizes that she is supposed to be the _bride_, not the bridesmaid.

And that _kills_ her on the inside.

Had she not been so stubborn, so hesitant to accept her feelings, then perhaps she would have indeed been the bride. She knew that Shikamaru was never one for action, and that he would never make the first move. She knew this and even so, she hid true feelings somewhere inside her, somewhere where she knew she would be able to ignore them.

And she did.

_How stupid of me…_

Now, a few years later, her only love is marrying someone that is not her. If she had known it would be so hard… she would have never accepted the invitation. Watching the wedding was like a slap in the face, as if mocking her for being so blind, and for believing that he would be available to her forever.

But that would be selfish… How could she decline the invitation? Especially after she was asked to be the maid of honor. Especially after they had been friends for so long. Especially after how she knew she would never be able to explain _why_ she couldn't attend.

She sighs, pushing the thought aside, and glances up at the couple. Soon to be spouses. Soon to be husband and wife… The thought caused he insides to become uneasy. Her stomach is weak, and it is a vague feeling of nervousness, or apprehension…

She takes a deep shaky breath, as if to calm herself. Afterwards, she tunes in the wedding, as she realizes that she had been lost in her thoughts for too long. In that moment, that tiny piece of time, the priest says:

"Is there anyone here who sees why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony? Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Instinctively, her eyes find the groom. Is her love a just reason to interrupt the ceremony? No, she decides, that would be selfish. Even if Shikamaru did love her, that love has now faded away. It would be useless to object now.

Suddenly, the groom meets her eyes. Her breaths hitches in her throat, the air is too thick, and her lungs feel weak… she can't breath. There is a storm raging within her as she looks into his eyes. (it's a mere side glance, but he's watching her) Is he silently prodding her to say something? To object?

No matter how much it tears her apart, she decides against it. Instead, she bites down on her bottom lip hard (because if she doesn't, she will blurt out something senseless) and gives him no words, but a mere forced smile.

He seems a bit disappointed by this, but she will never know, because he looks back up at Temari.

She is shaking after their eye contact, and gripping the flowers in her hand tightly. Soon, she will be Nara Temari… Ino doesn't deny this fact, because it was _her_ who hadn't said anything. It was her who hadn't spoken up for herself…

It was her fault that she wasn't marrying Shikamaru.

"Ino," her friend whispers from beside her. Ino directs her eyes at her, and is conscious when Sakura manages to take the flower from her hand, and replace it with her own. Sakura holds her hand tightly, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Why are you crying, Ino?"

Crying…

Ino's free hand goes up to her cheek, where she feels wetness, and holds it before her face. It is wet, she has smudged black on her finger (running mascara)—she is crying. Silent tears.

Had Shikamaru seen those tears? Was that why his gaze was pitiful when he had looked at her?

"They're tears of joy," she whispers back, wiping the tears away with a handkerchief that Sakura had handed her. "I'm happy for him. I want him…" she faulters slightly, but not enough for Sakura to notice. The rest of the sentence is said in a hushed whisper, mostly because she doesn't believe herself. "…to be happy. To be happy for the both of us…"

_Lies_.

"Are you sure that _his_ happiness is enough for _you_?" Is it? While they are out on their honeymoon, taking care of kids, spending nights together: will she be happy as well? Sakura continues in a hushed voice, "Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

"I'm sure," she says back, tuning the priest's word in once again.

"Do you, Nara Shikamaru, take Sabaku Temari to be your lawfully wedded wife— "

__

A wife that isn't me: Yamanaka Ino

"—to have and to hold, from this day forward—"

__

You'll have her for the rest of you life… Just her. Not me.

"—for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

__

Till death… You always wanted to die before your wife, so even after one of you dies, I still wouldn't be able to have you. So go ahead, Shikamaru, say 'I do….'

Again, he spars her a side glance. 'Say it Ino… I want to hear it. I want to hear what you have to say.' That is what his look silently says to her, and she can't bare to look at him any longer.

Temari rubs his hands, urging **him** to say it. Say _I do_.

It's over. It will all be over soon. All she has to do is wait until those words come out of his mouth, and she can continue her life. She can sob over what never was. And hopefully, she can forget him.

The groom takes a deep breath. "I…" he clears his throat and coughs awkwardly, as if apprehensive. He takes another deep breath. "I…"

_You can't. You can't leave me, Shikamaru. I _love_ you._

_You just can't…_

"I d— "

And as soon as he begins, she can't hold it back any longer. Her emotion come spilling out, and she can do nothing to contain herself.

With bated breath, "You can't!" She suddenly screams, standing from her seat. Temari and Shikamaru's eyes lock with her, the couple startled by her voice. There are whispers among the guests, an d more than a few glances. "Y-you just can't…" she whispers. Sobbing terribly, tears descending her cheeks, the passion in her voice shocks them all.

"Please… please Shikamaru, please don't break my heart!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: Intense, ne? I hope so, as that was what I was trying to do. :]

EDITED!

Review!

P.S. There's another part! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

:D


End file.
